A Slip on Water
by Kuri.Kuri.89
Summary: [COMPLETE] A short piece of how Kaoru and Kenshin get together. An accident happens in the bathhouse that causes an overflow of feelings to emerge. Can they continue seeing each other the same as before after this? [Warning:Lemon, Lime, and WAFF]
1. Chapter 1

Note that it is not rare in Japanese homes to share the same hot bath water after showering. Hope I'm not giving away too much! Lol

Also note that I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. Although I did try to keep them in character…. Somewhat!

Probably will include some lemon to zest things up!

 **A Slip on Water**

Part 1- The Bathhouse incident

It was a breezy, full moon kind of night. They had just finished their dinner and Kaoru was washing the dishes while Kenshin was preparing a hot bath for her. Yahiko was out helping at the Akebeko restaurant again, usually staying out late or not coming home at all recently.

 _Probably because he's smitten over someone…_

"Miss Kaoru, your bath is ready, that it is."

Kaoru slightly jumped at the sound of his voice. His footsteps were always so light that it made it hard to tell where he was sometimes. "Thank you, Kenshin. I'll be in there after I put up these dishes."

"Okay, let me help you since I'm done with all the other chores." Kenshin gently stepped over next to Kaoru and placed the clean plates near her into the cabinet. Kaoru peeked at Kenshin from the corner of her eyes as she put away the utensils.

 _He doesn't even give me a chance to decline his offer. No one in this world is as kind as he is…_ "Thank you, Kenshin." Kaoru beamed a soft smile at him.

After the dishes were put away, Kaoru left to her room to grab her yukata. There, she undid her hair and took off her 2-toed socks. One of her pet peeves were wet socks- such a disgusting feeling! Walking barefoot to the bathhouse, she shouted to Kenshin, "I'm going in for a bath now!"

Kenshin popped his head from around the corner. "Please tell me if the water is warm enough so that I can adjust the temperature to your liking, Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru closed the bathhouse door with a click from the lock. "Kenshin, thank you. It'll be fine! Don't worry about me, just relax in the room and I'll let you know when I'm done!" _He's always so worried about me... Why's he such a sweetheart?_

"Yes, ma'am!" Kaoru heard Kenshin reply from outside.

The heat from the water made so much steam in the bathhouse that her face immediately had condensation forming on it. She swiftly undid her obi and neatly laid her kimono on a table near the door. With quick precision, she twisted her hair with one hand and brought it up to the top of her head. She then wrapped a small towel around her head with a small knot at the front. She walked over to the wooden tub, gently placing her fingers in it, making an 8 formation with her fingertips to test the temperature of the water. _Perfect…_ She reached for a nearby bucket and carefully poured some water from the bath onto herself, avoiding her hair. Adding some liquid jasmine soap to a scrub, she gently cleansed herself, relishing the scent of jasmine that quickly filled the bathhouse. She sighed in content and then rinsed off the soapsuds. After doing this, she slowly dipped one foot into the tub, followed by the other, gradually allowing her body to sink into the tub until it reached her chin. Her face was flushed from the heat, so she rested the back of her head on the ledge of the tub and closed her eyes in relaxation. However, her thoughts would only be filled with one man, as they were every night…

 _I really wish I could just ask him how he feels about me. But I don't want to make things awkward… If I could get some kind of sign from him that he's interested in me the way that I am interested in him, that would give me all the courage to take a step forward because right now… things feel so stagnant._ She let out a sigh and drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenshin was lying in his room, waiting for Kaoru to finish her bath. Unbeknownst to her, he was also thinking of her.

 _I know how she feels deep down about me, but it isn't possible for me to act on my feelings. I want to greatly confess to her… How nice that would be, that it would. But she is the one who took me in and is allowing me to stay with her. I can not take advantage of her kindness anymore than I already am. But if she were to express to me her feelings, there would be no way that I would or even could hold back._ He fell into a light slumber, thinking about Kaoru. Her sweet voice, piercing blue eyes, sultry lips and… voluptuous body.

His eyes snapped open in an instant and groaned in guilt. He shouldn't be thinking about her in that way… He slowly sat up and made his way to the door, quietly sliding his shouji door open. It's his own rule that being loud is bothersome to others, so always be considerate as possible.

He made his way over to the bathhouse and looked up at the steam escaping from the high window. "Miss Kaoru? Are you done yet?"

No answer.

"Miss Kaoru?"

Still no answer. He looked at the foot of the front door and saw no sandals. _Perhaps she's done already?_ He turned his head in the direction of her room and saw a light flickering inside. _I guess she is done._

"Miss Kaoru, I'll be taking my bath now!" He lightly shouted over to her room. He then headed back towards his room to grab his yukata and towel.

* * *

An unknown amount of time passed before she lazily opened her eyes. _The heat puts me to sleep really easily. Time to get out and go straight to bed._ She slowly peeled herself out of the tub and tiptoed towards the table near the door, leaving a small trail of water behind her. She went to reach for her towel that she usually left with her yukata, but could not find it.

 _Crap, did I forget my towel?_

She lifted up her kimono and gently shook it, hoping a towel would magically appear from it. Sighing, she slightly opened the door and peered out, hoping Kenshin could grab a towel for her.

"Kenshin?" she asked into the night softly and hesitatingly.

No answer but crickets.

Well, this was a little bit embarrassing for her. Should she just make a run for her room where she had left her towel? _Hahaha, no way, that sounds a bit ludicrous._ Imagine if Kenshin were to see her running naked to her room! She closed the door and went back near the tub. _Hmmm… I guess I can use this small head towel I have on to dry myself off. Ugh, it's like the size of a rag though! I guess it's better than nothing._ Letting her damp hair fall down to her waist, she began lightly patting herself, working her way down from her neck.

* * *

After Kenshin grabbed his yukata and towel, he walked silently over to the bathhouse. He gently pulled the door open, leaving his sandals in front of the door as he took ginger steps into the bathhouse. He was used to a wet floor after Kaoru took her bath, so he always advanced with caution. However, he was definitely not used to the sight he had just walked in on.

Through the light steam, he could see Kaoru standing there facing the wall, naked as she could ever be. Patting her neck with a small towel as her hair clung to her back and face, she continued down her collarbone and towards her breasts. Was it a minute? Or an eternity as he continued to stare, gazing at her finely toned body. The steam in the room made it impossible to remove the sheen of condensation that formed on her skin. Time stood still as Kenshin stared at Kaoru, half in awe, half in fear of what she would do to him once she'd notice his presence. Swallowing the knot forming in his throat before taking one quiet step back, he was just about to turn around and fly out of there when a gust of wind audibly slammed the bathhouse door shut.

Kaoru's head snapped towards the door in surprise and her eyes widened as she saw Kenshin standing there with the same expression that she had. Utter disbelief.

"KENSHIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Kaoru cried in visible embarrassment mixed with anger. She quickly reached for the bucket on the floor to throw at him, but in her haste her foot slid on the water she had left on the floor. She felt herself falling towards the hard floor when suddenly she felt her head hit something soft and hands lightly gripping her back. Kaoru had her eyes gripped shut, ready for the impact.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked meekly, having just saved her fall. "Are you alright?"

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. She was bent over, her hands gripping Kenshin's gi and her face was smothered in his chest. She slowly raised her gaze to meet his. Though Kenshin could barely keep his gaze on hers. Her ass was sticking out and it was shining from the condensation on her. He quickly tried to look away by looking down into her eyes. Her breasts lightly grazed his abs as she looked up at him and he had to take in a sharp breath as his heart began to pound in his ears from the sensation.

"K-Kenshin, don't look at me! G-Get out of here and get me a towel!" Kaoru pressed herself firmly against him so that he wouldn't be able to see much of her, as if to hide in his gi. Kenshin quickly shut his eyes in abidance, although he still had his hands tenderly placed on her back. Kaoru's face continued to flush as she realized their proximity after what she had just done. _Oh God, my breasts are completely pressed up against his chest! And why are his hands still on me?!_ With her hands that were gripping his gi, she abruptly turned him around and shoved him out the bathhouse door. Kenshin landed with a loud thud outside as the door was slammed shut with a very audible locking of the door. She definitely made sure the door was locked this time.

Kenshin sat there for a second, sitting in disbelief of what had just happened. He quickly snapped out of it and went to retrieve the towel that Kaoru had angrily requested.

 _I just saw… all of her. I just felt her with my own hands…_ He couldn't get rid of the heat that was reaching his head.

How will they deal with their next encounter after this ordeal? Find out next time!

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? What did you think? Please let me know in the comment section!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. Although I did try to keep them in character…. Somewhat!

 **A Slip on Water**

Part 2 – My Cup of Tea

Kaoru lay in her bed, unable to sleep after the ordeal in the bathhouse with Kenshin. Yes, she was embarrassed, but also in disbelief of Kenshin's reaction. He didn't immediately rush out- she had to kick him out! When she was looking up at him, his eyes were definitely not on her face… His hands were gently yet firmly placed on her bare back, unmoving. She could hear him take in a sharp breath of air as she was slowly trying to stand up straight. And when he finally made contact with her eyes, she saw it. She saw his eyes flash amber for a split second. Kaoru pulled the blanket over her head, feeling her face get hot from the intensely heated moment.

 _I can't believe I just pressed myself against him like that! I feel so embarrassed…. What was I thinking?_

Obviously, she wasn't thinking at all and just did the first thing she could do to cover herself up- and that was to cover herself up with Kenshin.

Kaoru threw the blanket off of her, feeling her heart skipping beats at the memory of Kenshin's eyes roaming down her body. Her body shivered. Was it from the sensation or from the cold?

 _Ugh, I can't sleep at all. It is a little chilly, maybe I'll go make myself some warm tea…_

* * *

After his bath, Kenshin sat cross-legged on his futon, waiting for his hair to get a little drier. His mind was spinning with images of Kaoru. And not just of her face. The steam made her body look irresistible. She looked so smooth to the touch that when he was holding her, he did not want to let go. Her breasts and ass had such a nice bounce to them. Kenshin smiled as he remembered her embarrassed expression. He couldn't lie; the look on her face when she was looking up at him was utterly and completely breathtaking. Her eyelashes were wet, her hair clung to the sides of her face and shoulders, and her eyes were wide with bewilderment. He felt as if he was looking into an endless sea of shimmering blue.

Kenshin groaned and leaned his forehead into his palm, his bangs cascading down around his face. Her breasts grazing his chest were just too sensual. Even after that, she had placed her entire body against him! The feeling of her wet breasts pressed so tightly against his chest was definitely a pleasure any man would get hard over. He couldn't deny the temptation of wanting to let his hands trail down to her plump ass that he could still see as she clung onto him. But her yelp of embarrassment quickly brought him back to his senses and he quickly shut his eyes.

 _Miss Kaoru, what are you doing to me? How can I possibly face you normally without remembering how you looked in the bathhouse?_

Kenshin gave a long sigh before getting up to make a cup of tea for himself. It was feeling a little chilly tonight. Kaoru was probably asleep already, so he didn't want to wake her by asking if she wanted any as well. Silently, he reached the kitchen, lighting up the room with his lantern. He began a small fire and was in the process of putting water into the teapot when he heard the shouji door slowly open. He froze as a cold sweat briefly broke out over his forehead due to the nervousness of what to do because… he knew it was Kaoru entering the room.

Kaoru stepped one foot into the tatami room before freezing. Across the room, she saw Kenshin's figure in the kitchen. She didn't want to deal with this awkwardness so soon. Maybe he didn't notice her!

 _I'll just quietly turn around before he realizes-_

"Miss Kaoru, I'm making some tea. Would you like some?" Kenshin asked, smiling over his shoulder at her.

"Y-yeah, that'd be nice. That was actually why I came in here." Kaoru flustered out, slowly sliding the shouji door shut behind her. She walked over next to Kenshin to grab a couple of teacups, trying to avoid the uncomfortable silence by making small talk. "It's a bit chilly tonight and I couldn't fall asleep, so I just wanted to get some tea to warm myself."

"I see… that's the same reason why I'm here as well." Kenshin said, looking over at her as she pulled down 2 small teacups from the shelf. Seeing her figure, his thoughts immediately went back to her naked wet body in the bathhouse. Blushing, he quickly looked down at the teapot so that she wouldn't notice his nosebleed. "Miss Kaoru, I… I'm terribly sorry about earlier, that I am!" he apologized, quickly wiping his nose with a handkerchief.

Kaoru stared in the opposite direction of Kenshin, her face getting pinker by the second. _Oh man, this is so freaking awkward._ _Why is he bringing this up? Can't we act like nothing happened? Gosh Kenshin, I thought you were supposed to be incredibly considerate of others!_ She turned her face to slowly meet Kenshin's worried gaze. Should she reprimand him for coming in unannounced? She felt too embarrassed to muster up any courage to speak.

Seeing the embarrassment across Kaoru's face, he continued to apologize. "I was outside the bathhouse door and asked if you were in there, but you didn't respond." Kenshin continued to hold Kaoru's gaze. "I didn't see your sandals in front of the door and saw that there was light on in your room, and assumed that you finished. I'm very sorry for assuming, that I am. I'll make sure to knock each time I enter the bathhouse from here on out, that I will. So please don't feel uncomfortable because of me."

Kaoru's rage began to twirl inside of her, wanting to bash his head in for what had just happened, but when she heard his sincere apology, her anger immediately subsided just as quickly as it came. Kaoru gave a phony laugh and looked down at the teacups in her hands. "Kenshin, I don't feel uncomfortable at all! I'm just embarrassed that you saw me in the bathhouse without any…" her voice began to trail off.

Kenshin gently took the cups away from her hands and grasped her hands with his, pulling them close to his chest. Kaoru looked at him with wide eyes, as this was completely unexpected. "Miss Kaoru," Kenshin whispered "there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about. You are…" Kenshin let go of one of her hands to cup the side of her face. "You are the most beautiful person in the world. You have the most beautiful eyes and the most beautiful smile. You're beautiful when you wake up in the morning, you're beautiful when you practice kendo with your students, you're beautiful when you're tired at the end of the day, and now I know…" Kenshin slowly inched forward with each word until his lips were just barely touching her ear. "You're even beautiful in the bathhouse."

Kaoru felt the butterflies in her stomach trying to migrate throughout her insides. This was it… This was what she had wanted Kenshin to do- to give her a sign of how he felt! Now she felt her confidence swell up as she turned her head towards him and lightly grazed her lips across his. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands on the small of her back, pushing her body fully into his. But he didn't kiss her. A bit confused, she looked at him with half-open eyes and saw him watching her with amber eyes.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin whispered huskily, eyes drifting down to her pink lips.

"Hmm?" She replied with a bite of her lip, a little shocked by the lack of his usual honorifics and seductive gaze.

"May I kiss you?"

Kaoru looked at him for a second, resisting the urge to just scream 'HELL FUCKING YES' but instead traced her hand up from his chest and into his luscious red hair, gently pulling him down into the sweetest kiss she'd ever dream of having.

This was all the response he needed to dive in deeper- although, her touch was so gentle. He tried to match her gentleness as he slowly brushed his tongue along her lower lip, sucking on it like it was sweet gelatin that would easily fall apart. His hands moved to her upper back and pushed her in closer so that she was putting more force into the kiss.

Realizing what Kenshin wanted her to do, she wrapped both her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, letting their tongues dance together in her mouth. With a little bit of wrestling, she managed to push his tongue back into his mouth and then they were dancing inside of his mouth. With one hand, Kenshin continued to press her back into his body while the other hand traveled down her plump ass and onto her thigh, snaking his hands underneath her cloth and lifting her leg to his waist.

"Ken...shin" Kaoru quietly gasped out, trying to catch her breath inbetween their wet kisses. Hearing her breathlessness, he began trailing kisses to her cheek, moving slowly down her chin and then to her neck. Kaoru arched her neck upwards and closed her eyes in bliss. Her hands moved down from his neck and to his finely sculpted shoulders as he began kissing her collarbone, getting lower and lower. Just as he was reaching the center of her breasts, he stopped.

"Kaoru?" Again, no honorific.

"Hmm, Kenshin?" Kaoru sighed out.

"May I remove your clothes?"

Kaoru turned beet red. "Kenshin, you don't have to ask such awkward questions! You have my permission to do anything you want!"

Silence filled the room as Kaoru realized what that might have entailed.

"Anything?" Kenshin huskily asked with amber eyes peering deeply into her own. It was a rhetorical question and Kaoru tried to stay calm with a couple of innocent blinks. "Anything" she softly whispered. With that said, Kenshin crushed his lips onto the side of her neck, leaving marks of love. Kaoru gasped at the initial sensation, and then tried hard not to squirm as it began to tickle and arouse her. "Kenshin!" Kaoru tried not to laugh out, but she couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" Kenshin asked with a serious look on his face, slightly upset that the mood had suddenly changed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that my neck is so sensitive…" Kaoru blushed, placing her fingertips where Kenshin had just kissed her.

"Is it just your neck?" Kenshin teasingly asked, rubbing her lower thigh he still held at his waist.

"I don't know, no one's ever really…" Kaoru's voice trailed off as he continued his kisses down to her collarbone. "You're not ticklish here." He told her. He continued down to the center of her breasts again. "Or here." He let go of her thigh and placed his fingertips on her collarbone, sliding them across it until his hands slipped under her yukata, gingerly sliding it off her shoulder when suddenly…

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssss_

They both turned their heads towards the kitchen where the teapot was boiling over and into the fire underneath. Letting go of each other, Kenshin quickly walked over to the stove and took the teapot off the flame. The fire would die down on its own soon. Turning around to face Kaoru, he was surprised to see her sitting on the floor looking extremely flustered. She sat with her yukata falling off one shoulder and her thighs exposed. The dim light from the lantern and moon combined to make her skin look so creamy. He could just eat her all up right then and there. He made his way over to her and knelt down in front of her. Kenshin gently lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. Kaoru, feeling a bit dazed, unsteadily focused her gaze onto him.

My God, was she beautiful! The light perfectly accentuated her cheekbones and made her eyes glitter with the flickering of the light. Her hair created the perfect shadows on her face that just screamed at him to grasp her and kiss her all over again.

Was this really happening? He felt his heart skip a beat as he took in her appearance again.

It's not a dream. These feelings were real.

"Where were we?" he hungrily asked her.

* * *

Author's note:

And that's a wrap for this chapter! A bit longer than what I was expecting! I wanted this to be a 2 part story, but it's looking to be a 3 part one. Although, I will say one thing… I'm not one to write lime stories! I'll do lemon though! I realize that there is a lot of Kaoru description in here, so next chapter will be more Kenshin since he'll *hopefully* have at least his shirt off! (insert wicked laugh here)

Please comment for my own selfish motivation and for any other suggestions! Haha


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own any of the RK characters, just the story!

Happy post-Valentine's Day! Final part of the story! LOTS of WAFF and LIME. Let's see how this ends lol Enjoy~

 **A Slip on Water**

Part 3 – Confessions

"Where were we?" he hungrily asked her.

They looked into each other's eyes as the last of the lantern's flame flickered until it vanished in an instant, leaving nothing but the moonlight in its wake. Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist, bringing her up so that they were both tightly embracing each other on their knees. Kenshin nuzzled his nose into the crook of her exposed neck, letting his warm breath send shivers up and down her spine. Compared to the chilly air, his breath felt almost hot against her skin.

"Kaoru, I…" Kenshin began, softly placing butterfly kisses on her earlobe.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. His words were so soft. So soft, that from a normal distance, it would have been lost to the wind. But for Kaoru, she couldn't have heard it more clearly as his lips grazed her ear ever so lightly as she felt him say those words. No one else could possibly hear those words except her. Kenshin leaned a few inches back so that he could see her expression. As their eyes met again, Kenshin felt his heart skip a beat in anticipation. Would she say the words back to him, he wondered. Her eyes had faintly widened and her lips were slightly parted, as if ready to say something to him.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin murmured, tracing his fingers along the bottom of her lip and rubbing the tip of his nose against hers. "I love you." He repeated.

Kaoru blinked twice as if to process what he had just said to her. She was so lost in her momentary ecstasy that she wasn't even thinking about confessing her love to him. How eager must she seem to him right now? Not waiting a moment any longer, she wrapped her hand around his hand near her lips.

"Kenshin… I love you too." She kissed his fingertips and placed her hand on his warm cheek. "I've loved you for so long…" she felt her shoulders getting lighter from the secret she had kept to herself for years. Her heart never felt so free!

His gaze softened as he heard those words, leaning into her and sharing a light kiss. He felt her tremble under his hands and pulled away from her sweet lips. "Are you cold? Or is it because of me?" he asked with a touch of worry in his voice. "I can still make you that tea…"

Kaoru shook her head and wrapped her hands around his neck with a faint smile on her face. "I'd rather have you make me warm."

With that said, Kenshin wasted no time in sweeping her off her feet and carrying her out of the room. Reaching his room, he let Kaoru use her feet to open the shouji door, all the while still carrying her, to which she giggled and embraced him tighter. Shimmying his way into the narrowly opened door with Kaoru still in his arms, he shut the door from behind using his foot. He gently laid her down onto his bed, her hair sprawling beautifully across his pillow. He sat on top of her thighs, gazing down onto her like a piece of art. With a light tug on her loosened obi it came undone. Her yukata opened more, exposing more of her chest and belly. Kenshin licked his thumb and trailed his wet finger from her belly button and up to the underside of her breast, leaving them cupped there. He could see her nipples through her thin yukata, enticing him to play with them. He let his thumb graze her nipple a few times from underneath her yukata, to which Kaoru responded with a faint gasp and a turn of her head towards the wall. Kenshin slightly frowned at her choice of direction and slowly sat up on her thighs again.

Kaoru had a blush across her face after Kenshin had touched her nipple. She wasn't used to any kind of intimacy, especially with Kenshin nonetheless! She looked at the wall in embarrassment after she had looked down at Kenshin lightly playing with her breast. _Why do I feel so embarrassed?_ She looked up at Kenshin as she felt him sitting up on her, straddling her thighs again. And then she realized why she felt embarrassed. She was nearly naked and he was fully clothed! _How unfair! Time to change this…_ His eyes turned more and more amber as he let his hands travel across her chest, removing her yukata off her shoulders and exposing her taut breasts to the air. She bit her lip as she felt embarrassment creeping into her again, but quickly masked it by trailing her hands up his lean thighs and began untying his hakama pants. She could feel all his muscles underneath her hands and wondered when he had time to ever work out because _damn_ did he feel good to touch.

After untying his hakama pants, he shrugged off his gi and tossed it to the side with one hand. She barely had time to admire his chiseled chest before he leaned back down and kissed her passionately on the lips again. She reached her hand up and placed it on his chest, relishing the feel of his smooth skin underneath her fingertips. Her hands traveled along his chest, exploring down to his light yet sculpted abs. She hooked one finger in between his hakama pants and skin, slowly tracing the edge of it.

 _What a tease…_

Kenshin gave a groan from the sensation, grabbing her hands beside both sides of her head. He moved her legs with his so that hers were wrapped around his waist. He grinded his crotch against hers and crushed his chest into hers, his head nestling into her neck. Their bodies molded perfectly into each other and Kaoru arched her back in pleasure as she felt Kenshin's manhood throb in between her thighs. Unable to move her hands because Kenshin had them pinned beside her head, the only thing she could do was gasp out his name.

"You're touch, Kaoru." He felt his body getting hotter and hotter. "You're touch alone is too pleasurable." He could still feel her hands lingering all over his body. He moved his head towards her face and they shared a heated kiss. His tongue hungrily thrusted in and out of hers while she tried to wrap her tongue around his in an impossible attempt to catch it. As Kaoru could no longer hold back her moans of passion, Kenshin felt the need to crush his lips harder onto hers, retaining a firm grip on her hands.

 _Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack, click, clack…_

Kenshin quickly pulled away from Kaoru as they both stared wide-eyed at each other. They both turned their eyes slowly towards the door, hearing faint footsteps approaching. They held their breaths as they saw the shadow of a young boy walk past Kenshin's room and into the next one. Kaoru stayed frozen while Kenshin felt the nervous sweat disappearing from his brow. He turned back to Kaoru and could still feel his arousal for her on high as he slowly looked her up and down. She had a sheen of condensation forming on her skin, just like in the bathhouse. _She must be all warmed up now… "_ Kaoru…" he faintly spoke. "What do you want to do? Shall we… stop?" Even he didn't want to hear those words.

Kaoru gave him a cute pout and shook her head, arousal taking over any other senses she could control. Kenshin gave a small smirk as he whispered into her ear again. "Okay, but can you promise to stay quiet the entire night?"

Kaoru breathlessly exhaled a _'yes…'_ as he let go of her wrists and began fondling her breasts again. He gave one of her nipples a quick pinch and Kaoru gasped in surprise, quickly grabbing his wrist and glaring at him through the moonlight that was filtering into the room. _"Why did you do that?"_ she quietly seethed at him, ready to make him pay.

 _"Just a small test, my love…"_ golden eyes glowing, he lowered his head down to the breast he had between his thumb and other four fingers. He gave them a squeeze and a lick, and she tried hard to contain any whimpering she wanted to voice. She lightly bit the inside of her lip as he sucked on her nipple, arousing sensations she had never felt before. _This is going to be harder than I thought…_

Once he had raised his head to the same plane as hers, Kaoru instinctively reached for his manhood, stroking it through his hakama. She could feel it getting firmer and firmer with each stroke. She never thought she could make a man react like this because of her. She felt confidence swelling up more and more as Kenshin shut his eyes and grit his teeth, digging his fingers into her hair. Her embarrassment was gone as she removed Kenshin's hakama pants to pleasure him even further.

MEANWHILE IN THE ROOM NEXT DOOR…

Yahiko covered his ears with his palms and turned to his side, his back facing the shared wall between his and Kenshin's room. His face turned hot red as he heard the rhythmic rustling of cloth in the room next door.

 _UGH, Why did I have to come home? Should have just stayed at the Akabeko tonight…_

 _THE END_

 ***dodges thrown tomatoes matrix style** * I Know, I know! Wth, right? But I did warn you, I do not do lemon! Lol Hopefully there's enough left for you to fill in the blanks with your own imagination hehehe

If you enjoyed my writing, please take a look at the current story I'm working on (Also a RK fanfic) called "Tokyo in Love" It will definitely include lemon as well, but later on lol (Shhh, don't tell the other readers because I haven't hinted to that at all yet)

Thank you for reading, and as always, please leave a comment about your thoughts or any constructive criticism you may have!

 **Replies** :

Elisabpshady- Thank you for your comments! Although, perhaps this chapter was meaner than the last one to leave on! Hahaha

Animaniacal- Just for you, I brought Yahiko back! Lol This is what he must suffer through if he is to be in a KxK story! Also, thank you for your last comment! I will trust your citrus meter as I am too lazy to research this lol So I changed it to "extreme lemon with a touch of lime" because I still feel like this isn't like... hardcore lime or anything lol


End file.
